


「楼栓」赤い

by REDNGREY



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDNGREY/pseuds/REDNGREY
Summary: 刑事楼x变态画家栓*
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Kinjo Sukai, Kinjo Sukai/Kimata Syoya, 楼栓
Kudos: 7





	「楼栓」赤い

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想写这么个场景，有点匆忙多有不如意之处请见谅
> 
> 🎵別野加奈-氷の船

刑事在调查一出恶性凶杀案时遇到画家。  
在他的私人画室里来回踱步，与其说是调查，不如说是被吸引和主动欣赏。

画家的画用色很单调。  
猩红，深红，暗红，各种各样红。  
像血液一样干燥后会发黑的奇怪颜料。

金城试图去触摸其中一幅，但被木全及时制止了。戴着圆眼镜的男孩伸出一半身体挡在画布前，眯着眼睛冲他笑，一只手抬着调色盘，另一只手扶了扶有点倾斜的八角帽，整个人透明又轻盈。  
木全穿着同色系的背带裤，胸前的方形口袋里插着三支刷头形状各异的画笔，有种莫名的娇俏感，令金城很快联想到了自己喜欢的漫画里的某个漂亮角色。

他开始不自觉地比出防卫动作，藏在大衣背后的手铐和枪支都向着他的方向蓄势待发。

“あらあら，刑事さん。”木全道。“这是打算逮捕我吗？”

金城想，在没有任何证据的情况下怀疑别人实在有违专业原则，可强烈的第六感又告诉他应该留下。

木全尽可能地凑近金城的脸，让对方以不可回避的方式直视着他的眼睛。  
男孩坚信他已经学会了任何“常人”都难以抵御的心灵法印。  
紫色象征神秘。  
金城从木全眼里看到类似的光，包裹在倒映而出的自己的身影周围，视线也有温度，这又是另一幅极具神性的创作。  
每一处都染上了红色。  
衬衫的领口与衣袖，手指手背和掌心，鼻尖，脸颊，还有脖颈。  
美的反作用正在充分燃烧。  
倒不至于是只看一眼就会石化的程度，但他的笑容确有迷惑心智的力量。

“请相信我——”木全冷静的开口道。“我没有杀害石坂老师。”  
“从昨晚开始，我一直都在这里画画。”  
“助手橘小姐和丹尼尔先生都可以为我作证，当然还有门口的摄像头。”

石坂英人的死亡时间在凌晨三点到五点之间。在来画室前金城已经确认过A区大楼的监控画面。

是直觉在叫嚣，还是矛盾在作祟。  
初次见面他就无法信任他。

“我相信你。”金城违心地点头。

尽管后来证实另一个名叫间川的助手才是杀死石坂的凶手，甚至通过这个微妙的机会开始和木全交往，身与心都到达了最亲密的程度，他还是无法真正地信任他。

爱的信念。  
或者，活下去的信念。  
该遵从心，还是遵从直觉？

助手被处决后，刑事才终于找到了他被嫁祸的证据。

“如果间川不是凶手的话，那么真正的凶手是谁？”金城看向木全。  
画家正在画他的新作，用的还是奇怪的红色颜料。  
刑事这才想起，那个他最喜欢的和画家相像的漂亮角色是个在夜晚才会露出真面目的反派妖怪。

-

最后一次做爱，他们选在了最初的那个私人画室。木全以骑乘的姿态从上而下仰望着金城，美丽的少年半裸着身体，眼眶也变得湿润。

“碧海真的觉得我是杀人犯吗。”

其实在做之前，他就问过他同样的问题。

知名画家被割喉时也保持着相同仰卧的姿势，没有过度挣扎的痕迹，几乎是一击致命，但那些喷溅而出，流淌而出的血液，却像被抽空般地从死者身体里消失。

答案毋庸置疑。

金城轻轻喘着气，回想使用过鲁米诺试剂后出现在木全画架，地板，墙壁，以及房间每一个角落的蓝色光芒。  
像是某种远古楔形文字，一笔一划都由血痕组成。  
每杀掉一个人，他就用他们的生命来作画，逐渐逐渐地筑起这个黑暗中的特殊世界。

“是你吧，翔也。”金城喊着他的名字。“杀死石坂，和之前12个画家的人。”  
“不，他们都不算是画家。”木全深深吸气。“那些肮脏虚伪的作品，每一件都是在侮辱艺术。”  
“在他们死后，艺术的形象才丰满起来。”  
“但还不够，用他们的红色颜料完成的画作总是欠缺一点灵魂。”  
“直到遇见你——”  
“你是最完美的原材料。”木全垂下眼。“你就是我梦寐以求的灵魂。”

木全将乳白色的液体涂在脸颊、前额和下颌。  
那些从金城身体里溢出来的珍贵颜料，必须以同样珍贵的方式进入他的身体。  
眼泪，口水，精液。  
最后的最后才是温热的血。

不要离开。  
永远，永远留在我身边。

我要为你画出赤色的山峰，凝固的黑色溪流，在天与海交界处静静沉没的冰船。  
我发疯一般地爱你。  
连刀尖都感到悲哀，所以才变得如此钝重。

“什么时候发现的？”  
“从一开始。”

金城偏过头，窗外是凌晨三点的冷冰冰的月亮。

——还有些你不知道的事。

我也发疯一般地爱你。  
所以才甘愿被杀害，将死亡当成神圣的救赎。


End file.
